degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-25396785-20140825023341/@comment-1936167-20140825042406
It's been really hard to see you this way for the past two weeks, Delia. I've felt you slipping away and it's been scaring me to death. I had no idea that things had gotten to this extent (like your mom physically hurting you like that). I completely support everything Dave said. Do what you can to brush your mom off, because if she's one of the main causes of your problems, a potential solution would be to avoid her as much as possible. She's clearly fuelling you with emotional and physical pain. You don't need any of that in your life, so do what you can to avoid her. If it means sleeping when you get home from school and staying up during the night, so be it. At least you won't be awake when she is. Trust me, though, you are NOT a psycho. I know your mind is making you overthink these negative thoughts, because everything piling up has just made you feel like shit, but It doesn't make you psychotic. Depression is such a common issue that plagues people. I've been there myself and I've told myself these exact words. Focus your mind on anything that makes you happy. I know I already told you this, but it's worth trying to suggest to you again, since you need to take your mind off of hurting yourself. You're way better than that, and it would kill me to see you sink to the level of self-harm. Drown everything out with your music, or play your guitar. I know how happy that makes you and I know how passionate you are about it, so if it helps, just listen to anything to exert all the negativity you're facing right now. I'm sorry that you feel like you have no one out there who will help you. I'm sorry that your 'friends' have abandoned you. You still have so much time to make new friends, though. You have three more years of high school and I know you'll make new friends who will stay by your side when you feel this way. Try talking to new people. I know it's hard to do. Trust me, I wish I could take my own advice here, because I hate talking to new people, but sometimes, it can be one of the best feelings to find friendship in someone new. In fact, much like Dave, two of my best friends throughout high school were people I didn't meet until my junior year and I didn't start hanging out with them until my senior year, actually. That being said, maybe you'll be the same. You just need to find a comfort zone in someone. You really need someone to vent to right now. Your online friends are always here, but you need that person in real life, too. It would help to possibly confide in a school teacher, or maybe a guidance counselor. I know most people say, "ugh, guidance, teachers - they don't care," but actually, my guidance counselors (yes, I had like three of them) were some of my best friends throughout high school. They actually knew more about me than most of my friends, honestly. I think you should try finding support in someone like that, as well. If you feel the need to vent to someone, they can be a useful support system. Ugh, I'm sorry that you're falling behind in school, though. I've been there, too. Do what you need to do to focus on your school work. If it means spending less time online and on Skype, so be it. It really sounds like you need to take some time into getting yourself back on a stable track, and catching up in school work WILL help you start feeling better about yourself. Believe me, you'll feel successful and satisfied once you get stuff done. You can always ask your teachers for extra help and extensions. Of course, be sure to use them wisely. I know life sucks right now, and I say it to myself a lot, too. Even though it's hard to believe right now, it does get better. You will make it better. You're one of the strongest and most resilient people I've ever met in my life. You can get through this. If you really DON'T want to feel this way anymore, then do what you can to help yourself out of this rut. Focus on inserting positivity back into your life and do what you need to do to feel happy again. Just remember that the people who matter will always be here for you. Don't ever be afraid to message me if you need to. Stay strong, bebe. I love you. ♥